Medical conditions such as Thoracic Outlet Syndrome and Carpal Tunnel Syndrome are sometimes grouped together under the name Cumulative Trauma Disorder (CTD) or Repetitive Stress Injury (RSI). These conditions are often caused by repetitive movements or motions. For example, data entry personnel often experience Carpal Tunnel Syndrome due to the constant and repetitive motions performed by their fingers depressing keys on a keyboard. The disorders also occur in mass-production industries. For instance, assembly-line employees in the automobile manufacturing industry often engage in repetitive motions during the assembly of automobiles. Similarly, employees of a toxicology lab routinely prepare urine specimen samples on a daily basis. In particular, the employees may be required to constantly attach and/or remove lids to specimen containers. Removing and/or attaching lids to the containers typically occurs by a screwing motion to cause the lid to engage or disengage from the container. This motion requires an individual to manipulate the lid off and on with finger prehension and ulnar/radial deviation of the wrist. Thus, the repetitive screwing motion often leads to one of the referenced conditions.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a portable, weight-balanced and tension-adjustable apparatus for securing a lid to a container using a bit. Such an apparatus should reduce risks for repetitive injuries resulting from screwing motions and provide assistance to an individual in holding, stabilizing, and precisely aligning the container with the lid, thereby reducing risks associated with other repetitive injuries. Such an apparatus should be compatible with a drill or screwdriver (for example, a battery powered screwdriver). Such a device should also be relatively inexpensive.